Growing up as Deku and Kacchan
by One Piecer4844
Summary: This story goes along with "Baku's a girl, what the hell!" it will basically include (female) Bakugo and Izuku's childhood as seen through my weird imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku found sanctuary on the swing set at the far corner of the park near the court where the big kids liked to play. The presentations from school today finally caught up to him as he finally let out the whimper he was holding in, and rubbed at his watering eyes. On the walk home he fought back his tears and tried to keep his voice from breaking when he asked his mom to let him play at the park a block from their home.

Inko had nodded before she took a good look at him, so he took the advantage to run off before she could retract her approval when she begun to noticed his eyes reddening. With his backpack in her hands and a quick "thanks mommy," he sped off to the more isolated section of the park since the older kids wouldn't be out of school yet

Finally alone, he let the small pools flow out letting fat drops run a river down his soft puffed out cheeks. His short legs let out little kicks to keep him moving back and forth as he thought back to the school day.

It had been a sort of parent, day but only for fathers, so he had spent class watching his classmates present and gush about their daddies. The teacher had sent a note home a week ago and almost all of his classmates had received a 'yes' on the hand out to have their parent come over. The few that couldn't make it today- including his own, was for work purposes- but they had the chance to come tomorrow. The difference was that while those kids have their daddies come home in the evenings, his could not.

His mom and him would talk on the phone with his daddy, and he knew that he was out of the country for work; but today had made him feel left out and couldn't help but want the voice at the other end of the line to come home. It has been such a long time that he was even beginning to forget how his daddy looked like.

So here he was crying his sorrows away the only way a five year old can, and wishing that it could be "bring mommy day" again. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and felt worse that not even his favorite All Might t-shirt was making him feel better. He stayed swinging and sniffling to himself, sometimes letting out a wounded noise when he'd hear other children ask their daddies to play with them on the playground.

With his eyes puffy and red from weeping and the constant rubs, he failed to notice the older boys coming toward him until he was pushed from the swing only to fall on his knees and hands. No scrapes fortunately, but the taunting was probably worse.

"Aww, is the baby crying? Do you want your mommy?"

"Yea, does the baby need his blanky and milk?"

With cruel laughs and mean grins the two boys continued harassing poor Izuku and pushing him around when he got up on trembling legs. He only shook his head and raised his hands in surrender not wanting to fight, especially when he didn't have a chance of winning and already feeling so low.

"Leave me alone- please, I didn't do anything to you" eyes moving frantically looking for an adult or anyone who might stop a fight he doesn't want to have. Taking steps back hoping to make a run for it when he's grabbed from the front of his shirt and shuts his eyes hoping they'd leave after a punch.

Instead of a fist he's let go, falling on his tail bone with a wince and a loud "that hurt!" makes him look at his agitators.

With one rubbing the back of his head and the other looking all around trying to pinpoint the attacker, Izuku sees the head of telltale blonde spikes stomping toward them. With narrowed eyes and a rather impressive scowl for a six year old, Kacchan come closer throwing a rock up and down in one hand and the other peeking from the pocket of her overall with a wool glove.

Setting her eyes on him she couldn't help but scoff at the most likely pitiful looking display, and drawls out "well don't just sit on your ass, get over here Deku." The boredom in her tone served to implicate that this had been a common occurrence between the two pals.

With a quick nod he picks himself up and moves toward the girl. Feeling it wasn't the best time to tell Kacchan she shouldn't cuss or else face the wrath of her mother, he only smiles. Only taking two steps though he's grabbed from his arm and pulled back.

With pin point accuracy again, once again a rock is sent flying and makes contact with the older boy's knuckle. With a yowl and shaking his hand from the pain, a stream of blood starts flowing from the cut.

Now free, Izuku breaks into a run and stays a step behind his childhood friend.

Shooting a glare at the blonde for getting in their business, the bully grits his teeth and spits out a "you're going to regret that girly."

A look so condescending crosses the blonde's face that she can't contain a snort directed at the two morons. Sizing them up and coming to a verdict she simply calls out flippantly, "I doubt it, and girly? Really? That's the best your dumbass brain can come up with? Tsk." Turning her back to them and dismissing them completely she only throws over her shoulder a "you are too pathetic to even deal with, going after someone as weak or won't fight like Deku of all people. Che."

With a huff she manhandles the smaller form to her side and scolds, "so why the hell were you crying like a baby again? And for fucks sake, fight back!"

Izuku only gives a sheepish smile and shrugs his shoulders, as for the other answer, he's reminded of earlier and begins to tell Kacchan his sadness when the sound of heavy feet and a _'hey! Don't walk away!_ ' is shouted.

He's pushed to the side as Kacchan rolls her eyes and ducks under the incoming boy, whose hand was still leaking drips of blood, then raises back up to land a brutal kick to his shin and have her ungloved hand smash into his nose. A groan of pain could be heard from the defeated boy as he tries to stop his nose from bleeding, and a smirk forms on Kacchan's face at the workout. The other was a bit more difficult and has the blonde on the defense. Dodging several attempts at striking her, she takes off the glove from her other hand and mutters a "that should be enough to do it." Slapping a hand to his chest she lets her quirk go and blows the older kid backwards with enough force to have him lose his breath and stays down.

With a satisfied smirk the bomber only turns back to Izuku and tells him "okay, now why the fuck were you being a crybaby?"

She was making that face mommies make when asking if they ate dessert before dinner. The difference was that his mommy always made a stern look that had him avoiding her face until he'd vigorously nod his head and quickly say a _"I'm sorry"_ over and over. Always followed by a gentle hand through his curls and a soft _"it's alright Izuku, I just want you to eat dinner first, then you may have_ _sweets"_ from his mommy with a kind smile.

Kacchan's mimicked something closer to her own mom, which was with a knowing gleam in her eye and an unamused tone perfectly suited for making stubborn kids break. He had seen Mrs. Bakugo use it on his friend first hand, and even Kacchan would eventually crack under the pressure with a _not a pout Deku._ Unlike the older woman, who would just sigh and roll her eyes at her unruly child with a slight scuff at the back of her spikes- _"honestly Katsuki, you know snacking before dinner ruins your appetite, tsk- points for actually being able to sneak past me though my little hero to be."_

Kacchan is more likely to give him an unimpressed attitude and berate him for getting so emotional again.

A times like these he wished that Kacchan would react nicer like her daddy who would look over his shoulders dramatically and raise a finger to his lips while handing them another cookie. _"What your mothers don't know won't hurt them, after all you two had a long day of exploring didn't you?"_ He always followed along in their games- even before dinner, and listened to their antics for the day. Offering a calm temperament and playful eyes, paying rapt attention to their banter while patching up scrapes; and occasional life lessons for the two- sometimes even just for his ears.

' _I wonder if my daddy would offer me goodies and cover my cuts with All Might band aids.'_

Lost in his bubble of despair, he looked toward his feet and a hint of redness spreads on his tear stained cheeks. Kacchan was still waiting and she wasn't known for her patience, so she only gives a sigh and drags him back toward the swings. His small fist clutched to the reign of the swing and Kacchan taking her own seat, a firm 'talk' and a stare that wouldn't take no for an answer, was enough to get him to bawl his eyes out. Snot ran down his nose and small noises came out of his throat, he wasn't even sure how Kacchan managed to understand a word he said but her small nods and slight eyebrow quirks were all that told him to continue.

With the dam finally closed and all his woes off his chest, he takes a small peak over at the blonde who hadn't made a peep the entire time; having fully expected a scolding from her by now. He found her hunched forward, biting her lip and scrunching her nose. Her brow had a crease and she kept throwing him looks and shaking her head- much like when she was figuring out a new fighting combination or a difficult math problem. He took this as Kacchan's own version of taking in information as opposed to his mumbling.

He couldn't help but want to giggle at his friend's actions, she never likes to show it, but sometimes she has her cute moments. She is after all a girl and from what his mommy told him, girls are naturally cute- even when Kacchan would run around in the mud with him and the other kids.

He liked when Kacchan would do this, since it was something they both did, although a little differently. It also meant that Kacchan was really thinking about what he said and making a plan- often it led to a day filled with pretend and games; so he's looking forward to the distraction.

What seemed like hours really wasn't more than a minute, the exploder finally came out from her mind and jumped from her swing triumphantly. Without an explanation, she pulls the greenette of the swing and begins dragging him out the park. Confused, the boy only lets out a "huh?" but is ignored by the other. Her pace is quick and she lets go of his arm half way through, so he ends up grasping the back of her overall to keep up.

They make it onto their street and near the girl's home, when Kacchan finally lets let's Izuku in on her thoughts. "Your dad sucks for being gone, and crying in the park doesn't do shit; but I have I have an idea!"

The blunt harsh words make him almost want to start sobbing again; but with her head held high and a superior look- as superior as a six year old is capable of, he's curious over what she has in mind.

Led into the Bakugo household living room- two weeks before the Rouge magazine's next publishing date, reveals the room to mimic the inside of a warehouse hit by a tornado. Mannequins with half made blouses and coats were in the making of being completed and what looks to be short pants or long shorts on others spread out across the room; different magazines are opened on every inch of the table and sofas; balls of sketch paper have overflowed the waste bin with loose sheets being set in a pile with red marks and some words to notify 'keeps' and the 'fails.' The walls have bulletin boards that are only set up during certain times of the year; filled with completed drawn designs with corresponding fabrics of different shades pinned next to them with sticky notes listing pros and cons.

Among the mess is Mitsuki writing notes on several designs while scrolling through her phone for photos of potential models; and booking a studio for the potential photo shoot. He laptop open, waiting for an email from the Rogue reps. Masaru had gone through a pack of sketching pencils; some through sharpening down to a nub and others- like the one he was currently holding, were blackened. The smell of burnt wood filled the room due to him flicking them between two fingers and making them combust because of nerves. Beethoven's symphony number five could be heard through the earbud that had dislodged, and served to portray his mood.

Drawing closer, the two kids head toward Masaru with the headstrong girl leading. He offers a smile then frowns when he notes the puffiness of the young boy's eyes. About to ask the poor boy what was the matter his daughter pulls up a finger; so much like her mother he thinks fondly, Mitsuki too would pull this move when wanting to be heard first. Thus he nods, his darling would shed some light on Izuku's state.

"Deku's dad is stupid and mine is better." She proclaims, much to the disdain of Deku who seems to be on the verge of sobbing again. With a sniff he looks as if he wants to protest but is silenced by the scary look Kacchan gives him if he dared interrupt.

Masaru raises a brow and opens his mouth to reproach his daughter but stops when she continues. The conversation also gathers the attention of Mitsuki who paused in her ministrations and began recording on her phone, having a feeling on where her brat was going with this. Additionally she had spoken with Inko about Izuku feeling down on his way home and figured that her brat might be able to do something to cheer up the soft spoken child.

"He is a moron who hasn't come back, but my dad is awesome and more badass than yours so-" she pauses and stares straight at Izuku, making sure he is paying attention, "- I am going to let you borrow my dad for class tomorrow, tsk you're here half the time anyway." Nodding to herself victoriously with a mental pat on the back she adds on "thank me you big baby, my dad is almost as cool as All Might- you won't find anyone better." With what will eventually be her signature scowl and eyebrow raise, she waits for her gratitude.

Masaru was at a loss for words, unsure on whether to hug his warrior princess- along with Izuku of course, he must be missing his own father the poor lad; or to laugh at the solution Katsuki come up with. It was rather clever and unpredictably thoughtful of his young spitfire to offer; even if that wasn't quite how it worked. He decided on doing both, rubbing a calm hand down the greenette's back and planting a kiss Katsuki's temple, he envelopes the two and agrees to present for both kids on "bring daddy day."

Izuku was still in a daze, taking the hand on his back and curls in stride until the words catch on in his juvenile brain. Looking back and forth between father and daughter a sweet innocent smile appears on his round soft face. Tears, but of joy this time run down his cheeks and beams out a "thank you Kacchan" happy that he could come to class with a daddy.

In the background was Mitsuki recording the entire pure scene thinking that her little hellion is blunt, but can be so adorable at times. It was heartwarming that her brat could think of something so generous; and only wished that more of these moments would be shared between the neighbors. She definitely planned on gathering all the videos and pictures she's gathered this year and presenting it to her husband for father's day with Katsuki. She's positive that he'll shed a tear or two, he was soft for that- plus she undeniably isn't going to miss a chance at catching that on camera. Whether for her own memory album or to show to her brat when she's grown is no one's business but her own.

The bomber only let's out a groan at Izuku's continued crying and had enough of sappiness. Once more grabbing his sleeve she pulls them out from her house and back toward the street.

"There, so stop with the stupid tears and let's go explore!"

Izuku cheerfully follows after the spikes and waves goodbye to the adults, with a sunshine grin and a skip to his step.

"Make something extra spicy!" Is yelled out from the drive way and a much too satisfied sounding "Or- even better, maybe those two idiots are still laying on the ground after I fucked them up!"

Mitsuki face palms and surrenders, Katsuki's cute moment was over. Walking back to her work she does a double take when she fully processed her child's words. Rushing to the door, scolding at the tip of her tongue, and hands clemched.

"Wait a second, who exactly is fucked up? Katsuki are you picking fights again? And language young lady!"


	2. Publishing in Fan-fiction Again

Hey! Friend of the author here, so she prefers using AO3 as her site now, so I have taken up the task of handling her Fanfiction profile for her.

She is under the name OP4844 on archive of our own, so I do suggest supporting her there; BUT there are good amount of you that prefer using Fanfiction vs. AO3. So, I will be publishing the stuff she had updated in AO3 to here as well for her.

NOTES-

For Baku's a Girl What the Hell?!- Author has more notes on AO3 (it allows notes before the story and after the story for those that aren't familiar to the site.) so you might want to read that over there for the first few chapters at least.

A Family of Swords- The author has redone this work, so I will be publishing the new version under the name A Family of Swords (updated) so try not to get confused. I am leaving the old one if you all want to compare.

Growing up as Deku and Kacchan- This fic is part of the series of Baku's a girl what the hell, so it looks smoother on AO3. Also had more notes on the other site.

Inevitable- That is still in process actually, so I've read that draft so there will be something.

Modern times- Same as the above, she actually has a lot for this one she just hasn't published them, not even in AO3 yet…


End file.
